


two eyes and a heartbeat

by mind_boggling



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, also tiny bit of angst at the end, complete fluff, short fluff, sorrryyyyy, sorry i just love the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: She curled up in his arms, her body moving evenly up and down, her breaths hot on his bare chest. ‘How dangerous,’ He thought.Karen was angelic and sensitivity, Frank was painful and brutality. 'To finally have something worth losing.’





	two eyes and a heartbeat

They fit almost perfectly together.

His arms were big and tough, but they encased her body with nothing but softness. She was so delicate laying next to him that he feared movement, she felt so delicate that she may snap in half. But the power that she yielded with her fingertips against a keyboard was too intense to be labelled as delicate. Being as close as they were was comforting; she smelt like home. 

He’d only just begun to figure out that home was. What it meant to him. The smell of lemongrass perfume as she wrapped her body in its scent; the way her nose crinkled when she laughed and her smile that made every aspect of the room bright. A complex coffee order that he somehow always got wrong; a little baby polar bear from across the world that she insisted that they sponsor together. 

The small snores always escaped her mouth before his, and the sunlight prized his eyes open before hers. The beauty of watching her sleep, laying next to her when she was most at peace, was home. It was not defined in a literal sense, not even metaphorical. It was something beyond. The essence of home lay within her.

“Good morning.” Her voice was quieter than usual of a morning. Almost inaudible. She sighs loudly and he knows she’s awake. A stretch, followed by a roll of her body until she lays within his arms. Routine.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He knew she wanted him to shave, but his beard was shaping nicely and he was taming it well. She did not take to it when he kissed her and it scratched all up her face. “Sleep well?”

She nodded. “I know you didn’t.”

“Nightmares” He responded. “They never really stop.”

A hand caressed his face, smoothing over his jaw with her thumb. Her touch was soft, softer than anything that had ever touched his skin in the past. His body only knew pain and brutality, she was angelic and sensitivity. He didn’t know how they mixed, but he did not complain. “I wish I could make them go away. I wish I could protect you inside your head.”

“You do more than that.” He replied, “You protect me in an entirety.”

She curled up in his arms, her body moving evenly up and down, her breaths hot on his bare chest. _‘How dangerous,’ He thought._

Karen was angelic and sensitivity, Frank was painful and brutality. _'To finally have something worth losing.’_

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** "sometimes home isn't four walls, it's two eyes and a heartbeat" - unknown
> 
> this was a short extract that i originally posted on tumblr to match this edit, so i figured i'd post it to ao3 too!
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
